fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Ties
It was an early summer morning in Kimotama City and the city was mostly quiet. The sun had just risen, painting Kimotama in a beautiful orange light that would strike anyone who was lucky enough to see it with awe. Inside a small house, a ten-year old girl had just finished greeting ready for the day. Like anyone, this girl hated getting up early, but it was the only way she was able to sneak out of the house and meet Deneb for Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic training. Honestly, she didn't want this training, all she wanted was to learn how to fly, but somehow it changed into magic training. Kanami let out a small sigh before she tiptoed to the door without waking up her father. Tossing over in his bed NaVarro Nakano slept peacefully, lost in the dreams conjured up by his mind, blissfully ignorant of his daughters attempt to sneak away for the moment. Rolling to his side immediately he rolled off the bed and landed hard with a crushing thudd, that said good morning in the loudest way it could. "Jeez, this can't be life. Everytime I have a good dream I fall out the bed, I don't know what will be the end of me first this damn family and it's issues or the floor when I fall out the bed. I don't wanna be up this early. The God Slayer sighed as struggled to pull himself back into the comforting embrace of his bed, all the while holding his hip where he had fallen.. He welcomed this embrace with open arms as he landed gently into the pillow fit just for his head and once more tried to lose himself in the illusion of his dreams." The loud noise produced by her father falling out of bed made her jump in surprise and it took all her concentration not to produce any sound of surprise. "What was that?", Kanami thought curiously. As a child, Kanami was a very curious being and it was hard to resist the urge to check what that was. Kanami was distracted with what happened that she forgot that the door was closed, meaning that she kept walking until she bumped into the causing a loud noise to echo through the house. Grrrr. NaVarro growled at the throbbing pain in his hip, it was more so annoying than painful as the pain didn't seem to subside over time. "Great, just great, its first thing in the morning and im already waking up on the wrong side of the bed. NaVarro utter sliding out of the bed and onto to his knee's. "Early or not I still gotta say my prayers, pray for good fortune, wonderful blessings and protection of my daughter". NaVarro said as he closed his eyes and began the early mantra of his own self made prayer. He clapped his hands together as he usually did and started to utter the all to familiar words. Kanami knew there was no point sneaking out now that she made so much noise, which means that she has to improvise. "Dad! I'm going to see Nora!", Kanami said. What Kanami said wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She was going to see Nora today, but not now. Kanami waited for a while before she opened the door to the warm outside air. "Huh?!!! Kanami Wait!!! don't you wanna have breakfast first and share a meal with your pops. I won't be around forever you know". NaVarro heard himself say as he repeated it in the back of his mind. His family lineage would ensure he lived for a while, but he still wasn't proud of it. "Well if your really not going to wait for me to make breakfast then at least tell Nora I said hi". NaVarro yelled from the comfort of his room. Isn't it kind of ealy for them to be hanging out?? Meh you know kids they enjoy being outdoors and playing with each other and I do want my little angel to enjoy her youth. NaVarro said among his thoughts, as he got dressed and prepared to carry himself downstairs to make breakfast. Kanami paused for a while after her father spoke before closing the door without going outside. "What are we having for breakfast!", Kanami asked as she walked toward her father. Even though most of her training took place in her mind, she hoped Deneb wouldn't make her run or fly laps for being late. The last time he made her fly laps her wings were sore for a whole day. As if the mere thought was painful, she began to feel a little sore behind her shoulder blades, which is where her wings are manifested from. "Depends on what my baby girl has a taste for. You know I need my little angel to eat a healthy balanced meal to start her day off right". NaVarro said rattling through the pots and pans he had nicely stored away in the cabinets. Do you want a nice breakfast for a growing girl or would you prefer something light like a continental breakfast. I'll simply eat whatever you want since I really don't care". NaVarro said looking at his younger daughter. Though they shared no relation by blood, NaVarro cared for this for her as his own, having fond her as a lone babe, he took her in instantly and upon watching her grow their relationship of father and daughtered burned strong. Much as he wouldn't admit it NaVarro was tightly wrapped around Kanami's fingers. When Kanami reached the room where father was she paused as she decided what she wanted before she said, "A small breakfast please.". Kanami walked to her father to watch him cook in the hopes of learning exactly what he had mind. As she did so as she asked her father, "Is there anything we have to do today?". "Small breakfast it will be then. Anything in particular you have a taste for?, if its anything I need to run to the store thats about the only thing we have to do today". NaVarro chuckled as he peaked around for pots and pans to start the meal. At least interested in getting them out for when he did cook. "Far as what else needs to be done today, I am still on the search for my siblings both of your uncles and your aunt, I am hoping I can still reach out to them and talk some sense into them". NaVarro said his tone changing for a brief moment and time, the family ties he had with his own was a severely damaged and hurt. Kanami was the only functional family he had at this point. "I don't care, I like all of your cooking.", Kanami said politely. When Kanami heard that her father was going to visit his siblings her eyes sparkled with glee and she smiled as she said, "When you go see uncle can I go with you, please?" Kanami didn't need to specify which uncle she was talking about because the only person she calls uncle is her Uncle Itsuki: also known as Nurarihyon. Looking over to his daughter he could see the life in her eyes, he didn't understand hergrowing attachment to her uncle. He hadn't told he of his family history yet. His family hearlded from matrimony and humans and demons. He much like his siblings were hybrids, and while NaVarros chosen to embrace his human side his sibling chose otherwise. While his sister Samara Nakano seemed to simply shift sides, it was his younger brothers he worried for the most.Itsuki and Raido X, both men who not only renamed themselves as Nurarihyon and Sub-Zero but were heavy affliates of Demons and Etherious. One led a band of demons, the other was in a guild full of them and responsible for countless crimes. Thankfully for him Itsuki was more reserved in his time with demons than SubZero was. "Honey I told you your uncle is not someone you want to close with, he runs with a very bad crowd of people right now I dont like you around him. Its not him I don't trust its the company he keep dear.. but yes I am going to see him and the other. I need to save them form their decisions". NaVarro said as he decided he would make an omulette for the both of them. He wasted enough time pandering over a situation that would not be solved with sentimental words. Kanami didn't respond right away as she tried to think of a way to convince her father to let her see her uncle. A couple seconds passed before Kanami remembered what Itsuki suggested she said in a time like this. "What makes Mom trustworthy and not a guild filled with nice people?", Kanami said. Otohime was the name of a dragon hybrid who is the mother of Nora and a mother-like figure to Kanami. She is a very wise being who has seen more blood than anyone should see in an entire lifetime. This bloody past caused Otohime to retire from being a mage and become a simple information broker. The combination of her intelligence and displeasure in killing has made her one of the most trusting people in the city. "Well, uhm". NaVarro was taken aback by her sudden remark, he wasn't prepared for this rebuttal from Kanami but over the years she had become remarkably sharp with her words. "See I- You know it's- sigh guess your right". NaVarro silently gave in as without a response he had no comeback. Fine Ill take you with me to see Itsuki but when I meet with Raido you are to go straight home you understand me. I don't want you asociated with him at all till he gets his head right. NaVarro said with a stricter tone. He trusted Itsuki with his demons far more than the one's Raido moved around with. Kanami was surprised that that actually worked. Kanami was starting to think that perhaps her uncle isn't as stupid as he causes people to believe. "I understand, I will go right home.", she said. "...Or at least meet up with Deneb." Kanami thought to herself. "That's my girl you make me proud as a father everyday with how fast your mind works, you have gotten incredibly sharp with your words too". NaVarro said turning the nobs on the stove on to preheat. "I better be careful pretty soon you could use that against me and try to get me to be putty in your hands". He spoke confidently as he if this wasn't already the case. "Its thanks to Itsuki, he has been teaching me a lot of things recently.", Kanami admitted. Kanami said this because she didn't want her father to think her mind grew this smart by itself, it didn't feel right to her to take the credit. Itsuki may be ADHD and a prankster, but he is also wise and smart when he wants to. That's probably what people fear about Itsuki the most, he can go from acting like an idiot to being a tactical genius in a heartbeat. The phrase hit NaVarro in the gut and it felt like a knifed had completely impaled him. Cleaning his ears with his fingers he swallowed hard at the reality made present before him. Kanami said it so casually, but to NaVarro it was world breaking. Itsuki was teaching her. His daughter was being taught by a brother who paraded around with demons.. To NaVarro Itsuki was maybe a sneeze and a cough away from being like Raido but even now he was spread it, before long Kanami would hang around the wrong crowd. I can not let the happen. NaVarro thoughts snapped back to as he eyed his daughter.... OVerprotective mode engaged. "Kanami??!!! he has been teaching you.. teaching you what, with who, and why, how using what examples and motives, what mold have he used for this, anything I should know about huh?! dont just sit there and look at me angel answer me I gotta know, I am worried you I-" NaVarro's mind was moving faster than his mouth as his words grew more incoherent by the second. "He has been teaching me with Nora and the only thing he has been teaching me so far is stuff you can find in a textbook.", Kanami said with a worried tone. If this was his reaction to Itsuki teaching her, Kanami hated to see what his reaction would be if he found out a Celestial Spirit was teaching her Spirit Slayer Magic. That mere thought caused a small shiver to go down her spine. "For example: math, history, and writing.", Kanami continued. "That's it??!! Whew I thought it was going to be something far more.... drastic if I can use that word politically here". NaVarro said relieved. It was as if the weight of the world was on his chest and then instantly removed his breathing slowed. "Good, I thought perhaps some of his less than admirable traits were rubbing off on you or he was teaching you somehting a irl your age has no business knowing. Itsuki may be smart but he has a few screws loose, man if i thought you were into stuff that angel id likely burn this place to ashes from frustration. HAHAHAHAHA". NaVarro said trying to clean up his overprotective angle. "I dont mean to pry into your business but you mean the world to me and I know i can't shield you from it forever.. it's a lot of strange stuff out there and I dont want you getting exposed to it any sooner than you have too. I can't lose you". NaVarro said dropping the pans and turning the heat from the stove off. Forget breakfast, how about some ice cream on our way to go see uncle Itsie. When NaVarro spoke about her uncle having a screw loose her curiosity as a child caused her to wonder why. Whenever Kanami was with her uncle, he always seemed to be unable to sit still. "Prehaps that's the trait dad is talking about or maybe it's something else.", Kanami thought to herself. "Yes please.", Kanami said happily when she heard her father suggest getting ice-cream. Afterwards, she ran off to her room and shortly returned with a heavy winter coat. Despite it being summer, Kanami has learned to always bring a coat when going to the Hyakki Yagyō guild. This is because one of the guild members has a tendency to decrease the temperature around them to below zero. "I'm ready.", Kanami said when she returned with the winter coat in her hand.